Christmas tradition
by NadiaInklover
Summary: After being stood up, Magnus finds himself staring at the Christmas tree in the middle of the Christmas market. He knew he shouldn't have tried dating again...but maybe an accident with hot chcolate might change his mind. (one-shot) Story for Malec Day. AU/AH


**So I wrote this little christmas one-shot for Malec Day (which is today)...A little bit of fluff haha! I based it over a prompt I found on the internet, though I changed it a bit at the end :) **

**Hope you like it! :D **

**I own nothing**

* * *

Magnus stood at the middle of the Christmas market looking around curiously. He was searching between all the faces that walked past him, but none were the one he was waiting for. Magnus sighed deeply. He had been stood up. He had been waiting for over 45 minutes now and it was obvious his date was not coming. That's what he got after trying out dating. He never dated, not ever!

Magnus looked at the time on his phone one more time before rolling his eyes and turning around. He was standing right in front of the giant Christmas tree that stood at the center of the Christmas market. Magnus looked at it curiously. The lights had been turned on at some point while he had been waiting. Now the whole tree was lighten up with golden lights while the red Christmas baubles reflecting everything beautifully. Magnus frowned when he saw his own image reflected on the closest Christmas bauble.

Suddenly, without noticing, Magnus felt someone colliding against his side. He yelped when he was pushed rudely to one side and gasped when he felt hot liquid being spilled all over his front.

"WATCH IT!" Magnus cried "You idiot!"

"I-I'm sorry!" the other person said "I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking and I didn't notice you there and my chocolate got all over you and I'm so sorry. Oh God, I'm so sorry!"

"You ruined my coat" Magnus frowned down at his front and noticed the big stain.

Magnus looked up with a resigned sigh and came face-to-face with startling blue eyes and black hair. Magnus's eyes widened and he was left breathless. In front of him stood the most beautiful man he had ever laid eyes on. He was tall, a few centimeters shorter than him, but still taller than most people. His sky was midnight black while his eyes were of a stunning blue color. His skin was milky-white, but his cheeks were scarlet with a blush.

"Well hello there" Magnus purred, a smirk gracing his face.

"H-Hey" The man blushed harder "I really am sorry for your coat…I didn't mean to spill my hot chocolate all over you"

"Don't worry about it darling" Magnus waved away "It can be washed"

"I-I'll pay for the dry-cleaning" the man mumbled pulling out his wallet.

"I said not to worry about it" Magnus repeated.

"I'm still sorry, though" the other man said with a shrug.

"How about this" Magnus said "Let's go to the closest coffee shop so I can take my coat off without freezing and I can get you another hot chocolate?"

"I-I…I don't" the boy blushed "I don't even know your name"

"Magnus Bane" Magnus grinned "What about you, sweet cheeks?"

"A-Alec…Alec Lightwood" the man blushed furiously.

"Well Alec, how about that hot chocolate?" Magnus raised his eyebrow

"I would like that" Alec mumbled with a soft smile.

* * *

"Did you come alone?" Alec asked after they had sat down with their cups of hot chocolate at the shop they had entered. "To the Christmas market, I mean"

"Yeah" Magnus shrugged "I was supposed to meet with someone but they stood me up"

"Sorry about that" Alec said.

"Doesn't matter" Magnus shrugged "I doubt we would have dated for long, though…what about you? Came all by yourself?"

"No" Alec shook his head "I came with my siblings, but they each wandered off with their own significant other"

"You don't have significant other?" Magnus asked with a raised eyebrow.

"N-No" Alec shook his head with a light blush "No one at the moment"

"Well maybe we can change that" Magnus winked at him.

* * *

ONE YEAR LATER

* * *

"Are you ready?" Alec called out from the living room.

"Almost!" Magnus called from the bedroom.

"Come on!" Alec groaned "We have to leave now if we want to be back before dinner"

"Alexander" Magnus said peering out the bedroom door with an eyeliner on his hand and his other hand on his hip "You cannot rush fashion"

"You look fine already" Alec sighed.

"If I look just fine I might as well change my whole outfit" Magnus frowned.

"You look absolutely stunning" Alec said bluntly "Can we go now?"

"lemme just finish with the eyeliner" Magnus sighed and walked back into the room.

Alec groaned and sat down on the sofa at the living room and turned on the TV. After around 15 minutes of zapping channels, Magnus walked out of their room and towards the living room.

"Ready!" Magnus announced.

"Finally!" Alec said, turning off the TV and standing up.

Magnus rolled his eyes but didn't get offended. Things were always like this between them. Magnus would take hours getting ready while Alec was ready in 5 minutes.

They put their coats on and wrapped their scarfs around their necks, they put their gloves and boots on and they were out the door.

They reached the Christmas Market exactly ten minutes after leaving their house. The traffic near Christmas day was terrible and they lived a few blocks away from the center of the city. Alec parked the car and as soon as it was turned off, Magnus leaped out of it and started making his way towards the Christmas market. Alec chuckled, locking the car, and then following after his boyfriend. Alec reached him and intertwined their fingers. Magnus turned to smile at his boyfriend, giving his hand a light squeeze, before both of them walked shoulder-to-shoulder towards the Christmas market. They walked past the small stores located all around the main plaza. Magnus, shopaholic as he was bought different things he claimed to 'need'. Alec barely managed to convince him not to buy Christmas sweaters that matched. Alec would never wear a Christmas sweater, even less one that matched with Magnus (having Magnus's tastes in consideration).

So they walked through the shops, always holding hands and enjoying their time together. After they had looked at all the stores they wanted to, they moved towards the center of the whole Christmas market. Once standing there right in front of the Christmas tree, Alec turned to Magnus.

"You know" Alec said "I really felt terrible for your coat"

"I thought we were over this" Magnus laughed but smiled fondly at his boyfriend.

"Well, now I know how much clothes mean to you" Alec shrugged "I'm sorry I ruined your coat"

"It is quiet alright" Magnus kissed his cheek "Look at what happened because of that cup of hot chocolate! I wouldn't change it for anything!"

Alec blushed and looked down at his shoes, trying to hide his red cheeks. Magnus chuckled and tilted Alec's chin so he would look at Magnus straight into his eyes. With eyes reflecting love and tenderness, Magnus leaned down to place a soft kiss on Alec's lips. Alec's eyes closed instantly and he kissed back.

"How about this" Magnus said once they broke away "Let's go to the closest coffee shop so I can take my coat off without freezing and I can get you a hot chocolate?"

Alec grinned, remembering those were the exact words Magnus had said the last time they were in front of that same Christmas tree.

"I would like that" Alec nodded with a grin.

And so the couple moved away from the Christmas market and towards the nearest coffee shop they could find. It was exactly the same shop they had walked into a year ago when they had first met. That day had been a very special day for both of them. It was the day they had met and the first time they went out together. Of course they didn't start dating until a few weeks later, but that same day was marked with fondness on their calendars as their own little Christmas tradition.

* * *

**What do you think? Hope you liked it :)**

**please lemme know your thoughts with your reviews! Also follow and favorite :) **

**Thanks! :)**

**HAPPY MALEC DAY!**

**xxX**


End file.
